Every Which Way
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: //“Did he hurt you?” Hermione didn’t answer. Harry spoke again, his voice firm. For once, he was the one worrying about Hermione, not the other way around. “Did Malfoy hurt you?” Hermione shook her head, her curls lying every which way.// DMHG


Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me

A/N: Haven't posted anything a while. Soooooo...here is another one.

* * *

"THIS IS THE END OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

Hermione's eye twitched in annoyance as she watched Harry and Ron argue. With a sigh, she shut her book, placing it down on the table in front of her. Harry and Ron both turned to look at her. Each of them red-faced and angry, obviously for no reason. Hermione wondered why she was even a part of this.

"First of all, you guys are idiots. The world isn't ending Ron and you both need to stop blowing up about such trivial things. Nothing bad happened," Hermione said tersely. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing the curls away from her face. It only put emphasis on her thin, pursed lips. Harry and Ron shook off her annoyance, their own worry replacing what fear would have once striked in their hearts.

Their eyes sought out not her angry eyes, but her limp arms that for once didn't rest on her hips. The young men noticed the slight sag of her shoulders and how her hair was mussed as bad as Harry's was. They noticed how it only took 4 lines of arguing for her to snap, put her book down, and scold them like children.

Ron sputtered in "Nothing bad happened? Hermione! You were as drunk as… as… You were drunk!"

"SO? Is there some law now that I can't drink? I don't see any here." Hermione's face took on her anger, her eyes slitting as her teeth bared, a snarl teasing her lips. Her sarcastic voice dripped into Harry's skin as he drew back.

His own weary form recognized Hermione's distress, but he chose not to comment. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, warning him, telling him not to mess with her anymore. The woman was at the end of her leash, ready to snap at whatever dared to tease her. Right now, Ron was that bait.

"We're just worried about you. I mean you get crazy drunk with Ginny. She sees you leaving with Malfoy, who may I point out, has not been seen in the wizarding world in over 5 years and all you can remember is falling asleep at the bar and turning up at your house? Something is fishy Hermione."

The said woman tensed, her hands balling up as her body shook. As her legs buckled under her, Harry and Ron rushed forward, Ron pulling her against his chest in an attempt to cradle her head. H=She just snapped back at him, using her tight fists to pound against his chest.

"Leave. Just go away," Hermione whispered as Ron receded in shock.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other over her head, Ron questioning silently, wordlessly. Harry just nodded for Ron to go. Harry stood still as the sound of Ron's footsteps withdrew into silence. The raven haired prodigy stared at Hermione, understanding.

"I know about it. I questioned Malfoy at work." He whispered out.

"Don't tell him," Hermione replied, her chapped lips forming the shaky words as she closed her eyes, screwing them shut as if trying to will the world away. Harry didn't ask who 'he' was- Ron was still a bit prejudiced.

"Did he hurt you?"

Hermione didn't answer.

Harry spoke again, his voice firm, leaving no room to protest. For once, he was the one worrying about Hermione, not the other way around. "Did Malfoy hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head, her curls flying every which way.

Harry nodded tersely in response. He crouched down to his friend's level, taking her chin in his hand and enforcing eye contact. "Can I beat him up?" he asked. Hermione cracked a smile, her chest shaking, quivering with laughter.

"No," she said as she threw her hands around Harry's neck, her face buried into his neck as she shook, every gale of laughter floating through the room, echoing. But as each echo bounced back, Harry felt the laughter subside, giving way to desperate sobs as her hands scrunched his shirt, clawing anxiously.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's back, waiting calmly for the tears to disappear and as his patience grew thing, Hermione grew… grew… Harry didn't know what. She grew anxious yet relaxed. Calm yet distressed. As if she could handle the situation at the moment, at that very second, but every time she looked back at it or looked forward for a future, her mind broke.

Hermione withdrew from Harry's mind, silently piecing her broken mind back together as his calloused fingers wiped away her tears.

Why was it that she was thinking of Draco's unmarked, soft hands, softer than her own for hers had grown tired and weary over her teenage years? Why was it that while Harry wiped away her tears, she thought of Dr-

"Can I?"

Hermione looked up at Harry through bloodshot eyes, itching for relief. "What?"

The man just shook his head, laughing. "You are smitten." His expression sobered. "Why were you crying? Is everything all right with you two?"

"I don't know… He's so… reclusive. AT times he'll open up his heart, and flirt with abundance but the next minute his face would harden and he's close off to everything."

"Did you talk about it? Do you know why?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Then find out. Talk about it. Don't accept facts as given. He may close off but there's obviously something causing him to do it."

"We went out yesterday. He told me that you asked him about it. How'd you guess?"

"Ginny's my wife," Harry replied with a smirk. "I pick up things from her. But I just want to warn you that if he makes you cry like you just did again, I really will beat him up. You two need to work this out."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I have to go soon. Is it alright if I leave? I was supposed to pick up milk on the way home."

"You've become wiser Harry."

"Whatever you saaaaaaaaaaaay," Harry yelled out as he left Hermione's apartment, closing the door behind him to leave a weary Hermione sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up against her chest.

Within seconds, the weary woman jumped up and took a warm shower, washing off all the grimy worries that plagued her.

Within hours "Draco, we need to talk."

Within days, "I love you."

Within months, "Will you marry me?"

Within years, a happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Flangst. Fluff and angst... pointless fluff and angst too. Heh, I was just in the mood.

Review pleaaaaaase. Within seconds, you will review. ...right?

XOXO

Flame


End file.
